plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thinking Cap
225px |strength = - |health = - |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Trick |ability = Conjure two Superpowers. |flavor text = Only the best and the brainiest University Zombies graduate to using full-fledged Superpowers.}} Thinking Cap is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability Conjures two random superpowers when it is played, including signature superpowers. It was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Atomic Bombegranate, Zombology Teacher, Kitchen Sink Zombie, Bad Moon Rising, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins It is based on a brain, an organ that serves as the center of the nervous system in all vertebrate and most invertebrate animals. Its name is a pun on the phrase "put on your thinking cap," which means to think seriously about something in order to solve a problem. Its description references its ability to Conjure superpowers. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Trick *'Ability:' Conjure two Superpowers. *'Set:' Event Card description Only the best and the brainiest University Zombies graduate to using full-fledged Superpowers. Strategies With While Thinking Cap is expensive, it will provide two superpowers, which can be very helpful if the player requires many cheap tricks to deal with the situation. It can be regarded as a card similar to Triplication, costing the same, but Conjuring two superpowers instead of three different zombie cards. Compared to Quasar Wizard, this card is more expensive but more convenient in terms of getting superpowers, as Quasar Wizard's ability is restricted in terms of his placement as well as it not being as bountiful when activated. It can also increase your chances of drawing signature superpowers that could change the game like Eureka or Terror-Former 10,000. This is very well suited to use with Trickster and other zombies that benefit from using tricks, such as Paparazzi Zombie. As this trick gives you two more tricks, it can give Paparazzi Zombie a maximum of +3 /+3 , as well as reduce Trickster's cost by 3 . This is more welcome due to the fact that all superpowers cost 1 , making them easier to be played than many other tricks. If you are playing as or Huge-Gigantacus, having Dr. Spacetime on the field and then playing this card allows you to draw two superpowers that cost no brains. Zombology Teacher is another good pair with this trick, as she will reduce Thinking Cap's cost by 1 , as well as make the superpowers Conjured free if she is still on the field. However, only Rustbolt can do this normally. Against You can not do anything to stop this trick. Once this is played, beware, as the zombie hero will have gained two possibly dangerous tricks, such as Super Stench or Carried Away. If the zombie hero saves up a large number of brains (5 or more), it is possible that he or she is trying to save for Thinking Cap, as well as the superpowers it Conjure. Playing Brainana will prevent the zombie hero from playing this or the previously Conjured superpowers while using Dark Matter Dragonfruit or Forget-Me-Nuts will increase the cost of both Thinking Cap and the Conjured superpowers. Black-Eyed Pea and Sportacus will also make the zombie hero think twice about playing Thinking Cap and the superpowers it Conjure as well. Gallery ThinkingCapStats.png|Thinking Cap's statistics Thinkingcapcard.png|Thinking Cap's card ThinkingCapGrayedout.png|Thinking Cap's grayed out card SticklySticksThinkingCap.PNG|Thinking Cap being played Thinking Cap.png|Thinking Cap's sprites Screenshot 20170716-130915.jpg|Thinking Cap's statistics after being Conjured by King of the Grill Trivia *It is the first trick capable of Conjuring superpowers. **It is also the second card capable to do so, with the first being Quasar Wizard. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gourmet cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Event cards